¡Ríndete!
by GabZ
Summary: [BalcovXYuriy Advertencia:Rape] La abadía para Yuriy Tala es cosa del pasado, pero oscuros sueños lo atormentan en la noche…


Título¡Ríndete!

Autora: **R-chan**

E-mail: R-chan(a roba) gmx .de

Traductora: GabZ

Pareja: Boris Balcov x Yuriy (Tala) Ivanov

Advertencia: Rape (Sexo no consentido)

Rating: PG-17 / R

Summary: Memorias crueles de Yuriy sobre su estancia en la abadía… Las memorias lo atormentan. A Boris Balcov le gusta cazarlo por las noches…

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión.**

* * *

**¡Ríndete!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Is this real enough for you / Ist dies real genug für dich / ..¿Es la realidad suficiente para tí?  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspirando me siento en la cama del hotel. Suavemente el colchón cruje bajo mi peso. Lentamente coloco la tasa con leche a medio terminar en la mesa de noche. Se que tendré pesadillas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
You were so confused / Du warst so verwirrt / Estabas tan confundido  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Silenciosamente observo la sábana. La noche es oscura. Afuera las luces de la calle alumbran.  
Apáticamente medito los acontecimientos anteriores. Siento como mis parpados pesan, y se comienzan a cerrar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Now that you've decided to stay / Nun, da du dich entschieden hast zu bleiben / Ahora que te haz decidido quedar.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero tengo miedo de dormir………

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
We'll remain together / Werden wir zusammen bleiben / Permaneceremos juntos  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Lo sabes?... ¿Sabes que tengo la misma pesadilla cada noche? Yo lo sé.  
Siempre, cada maldita noche… Esta horrible pesadilla… Que es lo que en realidad pasó.  
¿Por qué no puedo dejar de soñar en sus actos?... ¿Por qué debo recordar las más terribles horas de mi "vida", mejor que cualquier otra cosa?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
You can't abandon me / Du kannst mich nicht verlassen / No me puedes abandonar  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo sé, sueño…  
Estoy parado en uno de los corredores de la abadía. Recuerdo cada una de las piedras, y el frío piso.  
Su voz, profunda y grave, me persigue. Siempre es igual, a donde quiera que vaya.  
Escucho a alguien llorar, sufrir tormentos, y su voz… Después algo de metal cae al suelo. Mi señal; comienzo a correr. Lejos de él, porque sé que él está ahí.  
¿Le pertenezco?... ¿O por qué me trata como su juguete?... ¿Lo soy porque me toma?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
You belong to me / Du gehörst zu mir / Me perteneces  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corro, corro y corro. Por estos largos y oscuros corredores. Ya no puedo respirar más.  
Jadeando caigo sobre mis rodillas, llevando mi mano a mi pecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Breathe in and take my life in you / Atme ein und nimm mein Leben in dich auf / Respira y lleva mi vida en ti  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me levanto. Mis piernas están débiles…  
Cierro los ojos y me doy vuelta. Sé que es lo que veré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
No longer myself only you / Nicht länger ich selbst, nur du / Ya no soy yo, solo tu  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Él.  
…  
No puedo correr. ¿Por qué no puedo escapar? Lo deseo, como sea… ¡Lo anhelo tanto!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
There's no escaping me, my love / Es gibt ein Entkommen für dich, meine Liebe / No hay forma de huir de mi, amor  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lentamente, él se acerca a mí, sonriendo suciamente. Y yo, doy unos pasos hacía atrás. Él se acerca, más y más cerca. Camino hacía atrás lo mayor posible, hasta que mi espalda está contra la fría pared, tocando mi piel.  
Él pone sus grandes y ásperas manos en mis hombros. Me mantiene quieto en el lugar donde estoy, sosteniendo fuertemente, evitando que pelee.  
¿Qué puedo hacer entonces?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Surrender / Ergib dich /... ¡Ríndete!  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Resistirme? Eso solo me trae más dolor… Y a él, más diversión…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Darling, there's no sense in running / Schatz, Rennen ist sinnlos / Cielo, no tiene sentido correr  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con la sensibilidad de un hipopótamo, pega a mí sus secos labios. Me pellizca, utilizando mis jadeos a su favor, sin ningún cuidado.  
Eso es desagradable. Su grande y gorda lengua viaja por mi cavidad oral, agresivamente. Dejo que eso suceda, sin emitir ningún sonido.  
Tiene el sabor de Vodka en su boca… Yo no me resisto, sus manos están en la parte superior de mi cuerpo, acariciando.  
Yo dejo que suceda. Y aún así, al final él hace lo que quiere conmigo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
You know I will find you / Du weißt, ich werde dich finden / Sabes que te encontraré  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Agresivamente, me quita mi playera pasándola sobre mi cabeza.  
Casi puedo verlo babear. Sé que le gusta mi cuerpo. Sé que es adicto a mi cuerpo.  
Con su lujuriosa boca, envuelve uno de mis pezones, mientras se desabrocha su propia camisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Everything is perfect now / Jetzt ist alles perfekt / Todo es perfecto ahora  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Casi silenciosamente su prenda cae al suelo. No muy lejos de mi playera.  
Me jala hacía él, en un abrazo sin sentimientos. Sabiendo lo que debo hacer, yo lo rodeo con mis brazos cuando siento que comienza a besarme el cuello, y a succionar.  
Duele un poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
We can live forever / Wir können für immer leben / Podemos vivir por siempre  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus brazos me mantienen quieto y en posición. Él no me dejará ir. No.  
Un brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Una mano en mi hombro; aun con su rostro hundido en mi cuello.  
Silenciosamente, se ríe de si mismo y me muerde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
You can't abandon me / Du kannst mich nicht verlassen / No me puedes abandonar  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antes de que el dolor me haga quejarme, cierro los ojos, apretándolos.  
Me quejo, mientras el lame la herida. ¡Chupa Sangre! Se que le gusta la mezcla de sabores del frío sudor con la cálida sangre.  
Me marca. Soy pecado. Y no puedo hacer nada.  
¿Puedo?... ¿Estoy condenado a ser su pequeña perra, ser su mascota… ser su juguete sexual?... Si, ya que no me resisto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
You belong me / Du gehörst zu mir / Me perteneces  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Por qué?... ¿Soy un cobarde por doblarme antes de sentir dolor?... ¿O me gusta de alguna manera secreta, de alguna forma?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Breathe in and take my life in you / Atme ein und nimm mich in dich auf / Respira y lleva mi vida en ti  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brutalmente me carga y le lanza en su gran cama. De ninguna manera es gentil, caigo sobre sus negras sábanas de seda.  
Debe ser una verdadera visión para él. Yo, con mi pálida piel, y rojos cabellos, rodeado de la seda negra.  
Se acerca a mí momentos después, puedo sentir la fría brisa y escuchar la hebilla de mi pantalón junto con mi ropa chocar contra el suelo.  
Lo observo, como se desviste completamente. Su cuerpo me enferma. ¡Él me enferma!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
No longer myself only you / Nicht länger ich selbst, nur du / Ya no soy yo, solo tu  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su Mirada hambrienta y obsesiva me estudia. Y yo se que es lo que él desea… a mi.  
Se pone sobre sus rodillas y manos, en cuatro patas, termina hincado sobre mí. Distribuye besos por toda mi piel, incrementando las marcas en ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
There's no escaping me, my love / Es gibt kein Entkommen für dich, meine Liebe / No hay forma de huir de mi, amor  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasa por arriba de mi, y se sienta en las almohadas, abre sus piernas, y me hace señas, las cuales se le darían a un amante. Y yo se que es lo que él quiere…  
Como niño chiquito lo sigo, como un pequeño perro obediente, me siento entre sus piernas y me porto bien, hago lo que él quiere.  
Él se reclina hacía atrás mientras yo bajo mi cabeza y tomo su pequeño y gordo miembro entre mi boca. Un horrible sabor se expande en mi, mientras succiono, lamo, le doy placer, y el gime, contento consigo mismo.  
¿Qué hago aquí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Surrender / Ergib dich /... ¡Ríndete!  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su miembro está rígido, puedo sentir la sangre bombear por sus venas, prácticamente bajo mis labios.  
Intento mantener su cadera quieta en la cama, pero él lo hace difícil. Sus manos me mantienen en mi lugar. Y yo tengo que sofocar esa sensación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Breathe in and take my life in you / Atme ein und nimm mich in dich auf / Respira y lleva mi vida en ti  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, porque siento sus ásperas manos viajar por la parte baja de mi espalda.  
Lo veo directo a los ojos, y veo esa mirada lujuriosa, que solo sugiere pensamientos perversos.  
Me lanza con fuerza y caigo de mi posición hincado, a la cama, quedando recostado sobre mi espalda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
No longer myself only you / Nicht länger ich selbst, nur du / Ya no soy yo, solo tu  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Riendo perversamente, se agacha sobre mi. Cierro mis ojos cuando él toma mis piernas y las coloca sobre sus anchos y afilados hombros.  
No quiero ver. Como se la pasa jadeando antes de que su excitación entre en mí.  
Estoy manchado. Mi sangre esta sucia, gracias a su sudor y culpa.  
¿Pero que debo hacer?... ¿Resistirme?... ¿Qué ganaría con eso?  
Siempre es lo mismo, por más rápido y lejos que corra, me encuentra. Y entonces el juego termina. Sólo que de una manera más dolorosa,  
Cuando termina, me lanza hacía un lado de la cama.  
Caigo estrepitosamente y golpeo contra el piso…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
There's no escaping me, my love / Es gibt kein Entkommen für dich, meine Liebe / No hay forma de huir de mi, amor  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despierto bañado en sudor y gimoteando en la cama del hotel.  
Los verdes colores del reloj-radio a un lado de la cama me dicen que hora es. No he dormido mucho.  
Temblando estiro la mano para tomar mi tasa, doy pequeños sorbos de leche, ahora fría.  
Después de tomar un poco, recuesto la cabeza en la almohada, un poco de cabello rojo cae sobre mi rostro.  
Cuando cierro los ojos me digo a mi mismo:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Surrender / Ergib dich /... ¡Ríndete!  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

- OWARI -

Si se dan cuenta, la letra de la canción es del punto de vista de Boris.

Escrito por: **R-chan **

Traducido por: GabZ

Me despido… Dudas, Sugerencias, Quejas, dejen Reviews

**¡POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS! **


End file.
